1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure refers to a steering stop for bicycle handlebars.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In the event of a fall or when a bicycle falls over, there is a risk that parts mounted to the handlebar, such as brake or shift levers collide with the top tube of the bicycle frame and cause damage to the same. In particular with bicycle frames of fiber-reinforced plastic material, such as carbon, this may lead to a complete destruction of the bicycle frame.
A steering stop is known from DE 20 2004 013 166, in which a first stop element is clampingly joined with the head tube of the bicycle fork via an annular clamp above the upper headset. The stop element is thus integrated in a spacer, which defines the handlebar height. This has the drawback that the handlebar cannot be mounted at its lowest position. A second stop element cooperating with the first stop element surrounds the upper bearing seat. There is another drawback in that the two stop elements provide no energy absorption, whereby the forces occurring in the event of a fall, for instance, are induced immediately into the frame, the upper headset or the head tube. Moreover, the corresponding stop elements can be replaced only with considerable effort.